Serpent's Yearning
by MistressMedusa
Summary: If there are two sides to every person is there a possibility that the good can triumph over the evil? Or will the evil succeed in poisoning the soul of its host? Time Travel fic
1. Prologue

_They'd failed_

A sob of anguish ripped through Hermione's chest. It felt as if someone had sliced her open and ripped out her organs. The pain was so raw, spreading from her heart through her torso, down her legs and arms to her fingertips. The feeling was so surreal, as if she could feel drips of blood seeping through tiny slits carved into her heart, spreading throughout her body. Her mind was numb as all previous thoughts slipped away.

_He should've won_

A maniacal laugh shot through the atmosphere, the sound wringing through her body, chilling her core. Hermione raised her head to see _him_. His pallid skin seemed to have an eerie glow as it stretched taught over face. It caused his disfigurement to appear more prominent. His luminescent red eyes were gleaming with glory as they took in all the ruby red blood spilled across the battlefield.

She saw him focus back to the lifeless body before him. Blood seeped through open wounds; hair in disarray…a pair of circular glasses haphazardly placed upon a face, shards of glass from the ocular object dug into the flesh of a boy…_the_ boy…the boy whom once lived.

_Harry_

She looked back at Voldemort noting the insane grin spreading across his face as he beckoned those surrounding him to witness the boy who lived in death. A ripple of callous laughter spread through the crowd of Death Eaters as they gloried at their masters' victory.

She could see the bodies of those fighting on the side of the light instantly deflate as their only hope of victory over the dark lay on the muddy terrain, motionless.

This was all wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like this. We should have been triumphant. Harry should've been the victor. Good always triumphs over evil…doesn't it?

What would happen now? What should they do? Did they even have a chance of winning anymore? Should they just surrender and grovel at his feet? _No!_ She was a Gryffindor. She was brave and courageous and she would die fighting for her cause. She would fight until her last breath.

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled._ Someone was watching her. _She subtly glanced around her as to not attract any unwanted attention. And then she caught _his_ gaze. His eyes seemed to be piercing into her very soul. She couldn't break the stare. There was something so hypnotic about those eyes. She snapped out of her daze when she saw him move and realised his intent.

"No Tom!"

* * *

**So over the summer I was reading some Hermione/Tom fanfics and this is my own attempt. Also this is my first attempt at a full fanfiction story so please bear with me :)**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you review :)**


	2. Chapter 1

The wind was crashing against the castle walls threatening to knock down the ancient brick structure. The distant rumble of thunder booming over the island disrupted the peaceful environment of the school grounds. The steady beat of the rain pounding down on the roof was loud enough to keep anyone awake.

A loud snore sounded from the corner of the room.

_Well, anyone how didn't sleep like the dead _Tom thought as the irritating snoring of his roommate could be heard over the downpour. Blasted Rosier never did know when to shut up.

With a loud sigh he rolled onto his side, pulling his duvet higher and tucking it beneath his chin to keep out the winter chill. Closing his eyes he attempted to block out the obnoxious noise Rosier was making. He relaxed his muscles, releasing the previous tension that had built up after his discussion with Professor Dumbledore. He was the only person how could see past Tom's façade. His eyes always seemed calculating when focused on Tom, devoid of their usual twinkle. _He's suspicious of me. _Especially after the events of the summer.

He reached for the ring currently adorning the fourth finger of his right hand. It was a simple design; gold ring with a large onyx stone in the shape of a diamond. Marvolo Gaunt's ring. His lips curled up into a mocking smile. The ring itself was a trophy of the vengeance he reaped upon his father and the filthy creatures who were his parents.

_Muggles_. His skin rippled with revulsion. The injustice of being related to such vermin. To be contaminated with the slime they called 'blood'. To share a heritage with creatures that were so weak, so vulnerable. It was a simple task to dispose of them. Just a mere flick of a wand is all it took. And to implement the memory of murder upon his uncle was mere child's play in contrast with his previous indiscretions. They never saw it coming. So naïve. He remembered the blank look upon their faces – each of them – as they fell. Muggles…so fragile, so frail, so _powerless_. He would never be in that position. He was so much more than that of the family combined. He was the true heir of Slytherin, and he would make sure that his predecessor's legacy would live on.

He would be powerful. The _most_ powerful in the world. He craved it. No one would ever look down at him again, but instead they would look up in fear, in respect and in amazement. _People will realise just why I am the heir of Slytherin._

Another detestable snore interrupted his thoughts.

Grumbling under his breath he slipped out of his bed and resolved to take a walk. Glancing at his bedside table he saw it was almost half five in the morning. He grabbed his bag of toiletries and a fresh pair of robes and started toward the dorm bathroom. He might as well get prepared for the day; it was unlikely that he'd be able to get anymore sleep.

* * *

"You were excellent again today Tom"

"Thank you, Professor" Tom turned to regard Professor Slughorn. His sandy brown hair was beginning to thin and his watery brown eyes failed in improving the appearance of his sallow skin. He was a man short in stature with Tom almost over a head taller than him. They'd just finished their potions lesson and almost everyone had packed up and left.

"Yes, yes, potion making seems to come as almost second nature to you. Do you have any plans to further study them? I could see you having a long successful career in potion manufacturing. Perhaps even owning a shop in Diagon Alley"

"I haven't really thought about what to do in the future sir but I'll make sure to take your idea into consideration" _You'll see what I have planned for the future soon enough._ Tom sent a graceful smile Slughorn's way, making sure to keep the majority of his expression blank.

Professor Slughorn nodded his head. "Mmhm, good, good m'boy. If you ever need any advice about future prospects remember that I'm always available for a chat" He smiled up at Tom. "Oh, and I've decided to hold a small gathering of students this weekend. Your attendance would be held in high esteem"

Professor Slughorn put an arm around Tom's shoulders, escorting him out of the room.

Once free of Slughorn's presence Tom's smile rapidly dissolved from his face. Professor Slughorn never failed to pander to Tom's ego, something Tom didn't know whether to be amused by or affronted by. Slughorn did seem like the type to attach himself to someone who showed promise and then leech off of their success. He was, however, incredibly useful to Tom and so it was best to indulge his interest. Furthermore, Slughorn seemed like the type to be easily manipulated, a 'quality' of his that could be purposely exploited in his future plans.

Turning from the room he wandered aimlessly through the corridors. He pulled his robe tighter around his body as a draft slipped in through a window. Students were scarce as they were either in a lesson or spending a study period trying to complete their homework at the last minute. Tom himself had a study period however he had already completed all of his homework. Better to get that out of the way so he could focus on more important things. Although a trip to the library would be necessary later.

His footsteps echoed down the corridor as he passed paintings and windows. He paused at an archway overlooking the forbidden forest. Tonight. Tonight he would go and see her.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone! And I hope you have a lovely New Year. Thank you to those of you that have followed this story :) Any advice on how to improve my writing would be greatly appreciated :D At this point I have a pretty good idea of the direction I want to take this story but you might have to wait for updates as exams and art works get in the way of my life :(**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

_Flashback_

Tom was restless, tossing and turning in his bed, his feet getting caught between the sheets. Since going to bed he had only slept for approximately 20 minutes. There was just too much tension in his body. School had only just started a few days ago; there was no reason for him to be so twitchy. There was no reason for him to be stressed. No he wasn't stressed but…_distressed_? Something was happening; something that involved him. He felt as if something was calling to him, beckoning him. But what could it be?

He felt as if he were being incessantly pulled by his mind. His mind couldn't focus solely on one thing. It felt hazy as if something were trying to creep in and possess it. He sat up in bed, rubbing his head with one hand whilst he stretched.

_Master…_

With a sharp inhalation Tom looked around searching for the source of the noise. It resembled the hiss of a snake.

Climbing out of bed he slipped on his robe and donned his slippers. He grabbed his wand off his bedside table and left the room as stealthily as he could, careful not to wake anyone else up.

The 'tugging' sensation reappeared as he felt himself being pulled down into the Slytherin common room. But there was no one there. The fire had died down casting gloomy shadows around the room. Muttering a quick _Lumos _he looked around the room making sure he was alone.

_Master, I am ready…_

Again that hiss. He looked around on the floor for any signs of a slithering serpent. But there were none. Just articles of clothing lying around. How would the Slytherin's survive without a house elf when they couldn't even pick up after themselves? He shook his head in disgust. They'd be mortified if they realised just how much they resembled muggles. Careful not to trip over anyone's shoes he approached the common room door. It swung open admitting him exit into the dungeons. The air was musky, giving him the urge to sneeze. The only light came from his wand giving the space an eerie glow. He wrapped his robe around himself tighter as a cold draft swept through the corridor.

He stopped in his tracks, before he could ascend the steps. This was ridiculous. He didn't even know where he was going. With a shake of his head he took a step back, intending to return to his dormitory.

_No master! Come to me…_

That voice didn't come from around him. It was coming from inside his mind. He clutched his head attempting to make sense of the situation. There had to be a snake nearby.

_Let me lead you…_

The tugging sensation intensified, leaving Tom with no other alternative but to follow. He had no control over his footsteps.

* * *

His heart started to race as he realised the intended destination; the forbidden forest. He hesitated at the entrance, glancing back at the school for any signs of a spectator to his trip. Seeing no signs of movement he looked forward again.

It was pitch black outside with the occasional steam of light from the full moon when the clouds shifted. The glow from his wand didn't extend too far before him, hindering his ability to see into the forest. It would be difficult to see any creatures that might attack. Then again, he _was_ Tom Riddle. He had his way of dealing with such beings.

Should he really be doing this though? Admittedly, it was incredibly intriguing. Who did the voice belong to? Why did they refer to Tom as master? It was rather flattering.

_You've almost found me master…_

Resolved, Tom stepped forward between the trees and bushes, stretching his arm forward to cast light before him. He looked around contemplating which direction he should head in.

_Let me guide you…_

The tugging sensation returned, leading him to the right. He followed, careful to not get his robe caught on any branches. Stepping over twigs and logs he was guided towards a small rocky lake. The moonlight shone down on the water, ripples gliding over the surface glistening.

He regarded the lakes edge, looking for a snake. Finding no sign of any he looked around, wondering where to go next when he spotted a small cavern at the end of the lake, surrounded by sharp boulders. He walked towards it, watching his steps, cautious not to slip on any rocks.

As he neared he could make out the smooth, scaly skin of a serpents tail, tightly coiled in a circle. Green scales shimmered as the light from his wand crept over the creature. The scales began to uncoil as a figure appeared from the cave.

A beautiful woman was before him, with pale luminescent skin which practically glowed by itself. Long ebony hair fell before her naked torso, shielding her body from view. Piercing silver eyes were placed atop sharp aristocratic cheekbones surrounding her with an air of grace. She looked ethereal…until you looked beyond her waist. Her toned, ivory stomach morphed into scales descending down her elegant serpent's tail. The scaly skin contained a mixture of forest greens and subtle browns. He guessed that she must've been stood at around 7ft poised on her tail as she was.

She bowed low to the ground, "It is an honour to serve you master." Rising, her eyes met Tom's, staring intently. She spoke with a hiss, her forked tongue snaking out of her full lips.

He narrowed his eyes at the creature. "Who are you?" He glanced at her body, "_What_ are you?"

"My name is Echidna. I have been sent to guide you to your true purpose."

His true purpose? What was she, an oracle? "Sent by whom?" Tom questioned.

"Why, the great Hekate of course." She said with an air of arrogance. Her eyebrow rose in a contemplative manner.

"Who's –" a chilling howl pierced the atmosphere. Tom turned towards the sound, his heart beginning to pound in his chest. His palms began to perspire. Of course there'd be a werewolf – it was a full moon. What was he thinking?

"Master must leave now, before danger approaches."

He turned back to her, noting that her eyes had begun to glimmer. "But –"

"Master will return soon. And explanations will follow." She inclined her head towards him before uncoiling her tale and slithering back into the cave.

With a deep sigh and a weary exhalation Tom turned back the way he'd come. He should've just stayed in bed.

* * *

**Okay so sorry that this took so long, life has been kinda hectic lately. Plus my ideas keep altering but I think I've definitely found where I want this to go. **

**Please review and I'll try my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible :)**


End file.
